


as free as my hair

by spacehades



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gender Roles, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Jinki | Onew-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Theatre
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehades/pseuds/spacehades
Summary: "Mógłby po prostu ściąć włosy, ale problem w tym, że nie chciał. Podobały mu się; lubił to, jak opadały gęstą kaskadą na jego kark i podkreślały jego rysy twarzy.Z kolei nie podobało mu się, jak wszyscy zdawali się robić z tego ogromną sensację i z lubością nazywać go "dziewczyną" albo "gejem", nierzadko w bardziej dosadny sposób. Zupełnie, jakby w byciu którąkolwiek z tych osób było coś ohydnego."[zamieszczone również na wattpadzie - hxtalia]





	as free as my hair

-Uh, naprawdę nie jestem pewien, czy-

 

-Cii,  _ hyung _ .

 

-Ale-

 

-Po prostu się  _ zrelaksuj _ .

 

Jinki próbował, naprawdę. Z tym, że w jego umyśle mogłoby się znaleźć całkiem sporo powodów do stresu, a prawie każdy z nich związany był z przyczyną, dla której na kilka godzin przed premierą szkolnego musicalu - w którym grał główną rolę - siedział z Kim Jonghyunem na podłodze w szatni i pozwalał mu bawić się swoimi włosami. Przez “bawić” natomiast należało rozumieć “zaplatać długie włosy Jinkiego, z których naśmiewali się wszyscy dookoła, w warkoczyki”. 

 

Nie miał nic do warkoczyków. Ani do mężczyzn z warkoczykami. Ani, broń Boże, nie miał nic do Jonghyuna, który swoimi zwinnymi palcami (grał kiedyś na basie, to wiele wyjaśniało) tworzył prawdziwe cudo na głowie przyjaciela. Jonghyun robił właściwie wiele rzeczy, które inni uznaliby za dziwne i teoretycznie “mało męskie” - pisał wiersze, chodził dumnie po szkolnym korytarzu w butach na koturnach (“halo, jestem o cztery centymetry niższy od ciebie,  _ hyung _ , przecież to nie do pomyślenia”) i nie bał się płakać, jeśli coś go wzruszało lub smuciło. O tym też ludzie uwielbiali plotkować i snuć wszelakie domysły, ale młodszy miał to kompletnie gdzieś. Obracał się w swoim towarzystwie, takim, które nie widziało w tym żadnego problemu i udawało mu się żyć w miarę spokojnie. Natomiast Jinki… Z nim było inaczej. Brakowało mu zimnej krwi i obojętności na głupotę innych (a przecież był jej doskonale świadom), jaką posiadał Jonghyun, nawet jeśli ten wciąż powtarzał mu, że naprawdę nie warto zaprzątać sobie myśli “ograniczonymi ludźmi, którzy nie rozumieją, że nie każdy chłopak lubi ogolone głowy i adidasy, i nie ma w tym nic szokującego”. Może nie płakał aż tak często, ale strasznie przeżywał wszystko gdzieś w środku i każda obelga wypowiedziana w jego stronę bolała jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednia. 

 

Mógłby po prostu ściąć włosy, ale problem w tym, że nie chciał. Podobały mu się; lubił to, jak opadały gęstą kaskadą na jego kark i podkreślały jego rysy twarzy. Z kolei _nie_ podobało mu się, jak wszyscy zdawali się robić z tego ogromną sensację i z lubością nazywać go “dziewczyną” albo “gejem”, nierzadko w bardziej dosadny sposób. Zupełnie, jakby w byciu którąkolwiek z tych osób było coś ohydnego. Naprawdę miał tego dość, szczególnie, że czasem po prostu nie mógł spokojnie przejść korytarzem bez znaczących spojrzeń rzucanych w jego stronę lub chichotów czy pomruków o oczywistym wydźwięku. Doszło do tego, że zaczął wręcz powoli tracić radość z przygotowań do musicalu, który do tej pory był dla niego najlepszą i najważniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. To dlatego w końcu wybuchnął, kiedy Jonghyun przyszedł zobaczyć, jak ma się jego przyjaciel przed premierą, i mamrotał raz za razem, wtulony w młodszego, że nie da rady wyjść na scenę, gdy wszyscy będą na niego patrzeć i paplać z zawiścią. I dlatego też Jonghyun posadził go przed sobą (sam klęczał na kolanach, żeby móc swobodnie sięgać do czubka głowy Jinkiego), wyjaśniając, że dosyć już znoszenia tych upokorzeń, oraz że ma zamiar pomóc swojemu _hyungowi_ , a zarazem pokazać całej reszcie, kto tak naprawdę ma najwięcej do powiedzenia w kwestii wyglądu Lee Jinkiego. On sam - nawet, jeśli to Jjong absolutnie przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją.

 

-Nie mogę - westchnął Jinki, bezwiednie bawiąc się skórkami przy paznokciach. Zawsze to robił, gdy się stresował, i za nic w świecie nie mógł się wyzbyć tego nawyku. - To znaczy… podoba mi się ten pomysł. I ta fryzura, serio. Tylko ciągle myślę o tym, jak już stanę przed całą szkołą i rozlegnie się jeden wielki śmiech,  _ znowu _ , i wtedy cała ta sztuka będzie do niczego. A ja tak ciężko pracowałem, wszyscy pracowali...

 

Jonghyun odłożył szczotkę do włosów, zaprzestając dotychczasowych czynności i przeczołgał się po podłodze tak, by spojrzeć Jinkiemu głęboko w oczy. Ten ledwo wytrzymał owe spojrzenie, które, chociaż tak ciepłe, jak to tylko było możliwe, miało w sobie coś przenikliwego. 

 

- _ Hyung.  _ Powtórz to, co powiedziałeś, proszę. Drugie zdanie.

 

-Ja… Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Warkoczyki i długie włosy… Bardzo.

 

Jjong z uśmiechem klasnął w dłonie, po czym nachylił się do przodu i złapał przyjaciela za rękę, ściskając ją lekko w geście wsparcia. Jinki poczuł, jak zaczyna się powoli rumienić. Jonghyun zawsze wiedział, co zrobić, żeby pomóc mu poczuć się lepiej. Otaczała go taka aura, że ludzie lgnęli do niego - jeśli tylko nie mieli jakichś głupich uprzedzeń - i pragnęli opowiadać mu swoje historie, a on prawie za każdym razem miał do powiedzenia coś naprawdę mądrego, niczym prawdziwy poeta. Jinki naprawdę był szczęśliwy i wręcz… wręcz zaszczycony, że mógł nazywać się jego przyjacielem. 

 

-No właśnie! I to o twoje włosy tutaj chodzi, a nie kogoś innego. Jeśli tylko jesteś pewien, że chcesz je zapuszczać, to masz do tego pełne prawo. Nikt nie jest w stanie ci wmówić, jak powinieneś wyglądać, bo ty wiesz to najlepiej. - Chłopak sięgnął drugą ręką do włosów Jinkiego, poprawiając zabłąkany kosmyk, który wysunął się z zrobionego przez niego splotu. Westchnął przy tym cicho, jakby był nieco zirytowany, że warkocze starszego są równie trudne w okiełznaniu, co momentami on sam, i dopiero wówczas kontynuował, na powrót tym swoim miękkim głosem, brzmiącym jak kołysanka. - Jak twój komfort miałby zniszczyć przedstawienie? Może mi się tylko wydaje, ale jeśli będziesz czuł się dobrze sam ze sobą, to tym lepiej dla twojego występu, czyż nie? 

 

Jinki wysunął rękę z uścisku Jonghyuna i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, zawstydzony i wzruszony zarazem. Po tych wszystkich przykrościach, których doznał, usłyszenie czegoś takiego było jak leczniczy balsam i potrzebował chwili, by oswoić się z tym uczuciem oraz pozwolić mu ukoić jego zszargane nerwy. Jjong jedynie zaśmiał się cichutko, a jego dłoń powędrowała na nowo w górę, tym razem spoczywając na ramieniu starszego. Czasem miewał takie chwile, że szczególnie lubił kontakt fizyczny i wtedy Jinki padał ofiarą jego najwymyślniejszych i najbardziej uroczych pieszczot. Nie, żeby specjalnie narzekał, po prostu zazwyczaj w jego przypadku kończyło się to wypiekami na twarzy, tak, jak w tym momencie. Bo,  _ cholera _ , Jonghyun był taki uroczy i tak bezpośredni, jeśli kogoś naprawdę lubił, a Jinki był właśnie taką osobą, i teraz czuł, jak jego przyjaciel głaszcze go po policzku i zmusza go do odsłonięcia twarzy - palec po palcu, tylko po to, żeby spleść je ze swoimi. Doprawdy, nie potrafił pojąć, jak młodszy był w stanie mieć w sobie aż tyle dobroci i ciepła, by obdarzać nimi Jinkiego każdego dnia, ale wiedział, że musi nadejść chwila, w której przestanie tylko brać, a zacznie z tego korzystać. Nie dlatego, że czuł się zobowiązany, ale dlatego, że chciał, i przede wszystkim  _ mógł _ . Z kimś takim jak Jonghyun przy swoim boku, ciężko było uwierzyć, że nie jest się zdolnym do dokonania czegokolwiek.

 

-Jinki- _ hyung _ … Jesteś piękny, wiesz? - szepnął Jjong, wyrywając starszego z zamyśleń, a zamiast tego po raz kolejny wpędzając go w ten cudowny, euforyczny stan, w którym każde wypowiedziane słowo zdawało się mieć sprawczą moc. Nawet, jeśli z początku wszystko brzmiało pompatycznie i oklepanie, to wiedział, że jest szczere, bo przecież chodziło o Jonghyuna, który był zbyt inteligentny, a jego serce zbyt czyste, by zechciał uraczyć Jinkiego pustymi frazesami. - Jesteś piękny, bo jesteś sobą. Nie Chiwonem, nie Hangbinem, nie żadnym z tych kretynów, którzy sprawiają, że przestajesz w to wierzyć. Nazywasz się Lee Jinki i jesteś piękny taki, jaki jesteś. Z długimi włosami czy bez.

 

_ Piękny.  _

 

Jinki poczuł, jak serce bije mu szybciej na dźwięk tego słowa. Zdawało się takie… adekwatne, a zarazem niewłaściwe. Mianem “pięknego” można było określić dzieło sztuki, zachód słońca czy kwitnący kwiat, ale Jinkiego i jego włosy? Gdyby Chiwon i jego banda to usłyszeli, zaśmieliby się mu prosto w twarz i skwitowali to stwierdzeniem, że “piękne mogą być dziewczyny, więc najwyraźniej jesteś babą”. Tyle, że Jinki chciał być piękny. Pozostać sobą, roześmianym chłopcem ze szkolnego teatru, lecz zarazem uwierzyć, iż jest w stanie być arcydziełem, słońcem i kwiatem. Nie chciał żadnych dodatkowych łatek, żadnych domysłów i teorii na swój temat - wystarczyło, że on sam czułby się komfortowo.

 

Był przekonany, że jeśli stanie dziś na tej scenie, w hanboku (który uszyła mu Sodam, siostra Jonghyuna, niech Bóg jej to wynagrodzi) i z warkoczykami okalającymi mu twarz, będzie jeden krok bliżej do tego celu. I chociaż w tej jednej chwili, nawet, jeśli będzie się wcielał się w rolę koreańskiego władcy i wymachiwał mieczem, poczuje się nareszcie tak, jak powinien.

 

Będzie sobą.

 

-Hyun? - powiedział Jinki, czując, jak z jego spojrzenia, skierowanego na Jonghyuna, wyziera pewność siebie. Cholernie mu się to podobało i na fali tego uczucia ostatecznie postanowił zaryzykować. - Pójdę się teraz przebrać w swój kostium… a potem zapleć mi te warkocze jeszcze raz, dobrze? Mam nadzieję, że przetrwają moje bieganie na scenie.

 

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie Yeonsana, jednego z największych tyranów w historii dynastii Joseon, z podskakującymi przy każdym ruchu warkoczykami. Lepszego efektu nie mógłby sobie wymarzyć. Po chwili jednak spoważniał, wiedząc, że ich rozmowa na tę chwilę nie powinna była się zakończyć bez jeszcze jednego elementu. Musiał to powiedzieć, chociaż wypieki znów wkradały się na jego twarz, a palce Jonghyuna nadal muskały wierzch jego dłoni, przez co nie do końca mógł się skupić. 

 

-I… i dziękuję. Za wszystko. Skoro w twoich oczach jestem piękny, to muszę uwierzyć, że tak jest naprawdę. Obyś był ze mnie dumny, Jjongie.

 

Istotnie. Młodszy wyglądał, jakby z owej dumy, ale przede wszystkim z czystej radości, miał najzwyczajniej w świecie się rozpłakać. I szczerze powiedziawszy, Jinki doskonale go rozumiał.

  
  


***

 

Mimo swojej determinacji, chłopak cholernie się stresował. 

 

Za kulisami trwały ostatnie, gorączkowe poprawki. Jego znajomi powtarzali jeszcze swoje kwestie, a Kim Kibum, wspólny przyjaciel Jinkiego i Jonghyuna (który miał równie wielki, jeśli nie większy niż Jjong, dystans do całej tej gadaniny szkolnej społeczności - a również go dotyczyła, bo nie wszystkim do końca podobało się, że chciał być nazywany Key, ani że pasjonował się modą oraz projektowaniem - i również zdarzało mu się namawiać Jinkiego do tego samego, tylko w bardziej dosadnych słowach niż czynił to Jonghyun) nadzorował osobiście wygląd aktorów, od strojów poprzez charakteryzację. Wszyscy wyglądali na piekielnie podekscytowanych. Jinki wiedział, jak bardzo ważny dla całego szkolnego teatru był ten musical. Przygotowania trwały praktycznie przez cały rok szkolny i od początku do końca wszystko było ich własną inicjatywą. Stworzenie fabuły opartej na życiorysie krwawego księcia, Yeonsana, melodie inspirowane tradycyjnymi koreańskimi instrumentami, hanboki z prawdziwego zdarzenia. W żaden projekt nie włożyli tyle sił, czasu i pieniędzy (szkolnych i swoich), co w ten. Na samą myśl, że wszyscy mieliby zostać wyśmiani, a całe przedstawienie zrujnowane, bo Jinkiemu zachciało się warkoczy, robiło mu się słabo. Dlatego właśnie tkwił za kotarą, tam, gdzie nikt nie mógł go dojrzeć, i pozwalał sobie na ostatnie chwile paniki. 

 

Raz za razem dotykał się po włosach, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że naprawdę tam są - dwa wolne pasma po obu stronach twarzy, i dwa warkocze z tyłu głowy, z finezją oraz precyzją stworzone przez Jonghyuna. Chłopak stał obok niego i ściskał go za ramię, lekko, ale w taki sposób, jakby chciał mu przekazać całą swoją siłę. 

 

- _ Hyung _ .  _ Hyung _ , oddychaj, proszę - szeptał raz za razem. Musiał chyba jakoś wyczuć, jak bardzo Jinkiemu wali serce, a tętno przyspiesza jak szalone. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Będę cały czas w pierwszym rzędzie, i jeśli poczujesz się niepewnie, patrz prosto na mnie. 

 

-Nie mogę czuć się niepewnie - wymamrotał Jinki w odpowiedzi. - Będę musiał zabić dwie konkubiny swojego ojca i przerobić uczelnię na dom publiczny. Tu nie ma miejsca na zawahanie. 

 

Jonghyun wybuchnął śmiechem, cicho, ale był to ten rodzaj śmiechu, który Jinki lubił u niego najbardziej, gdy śmiały mu się nie tylko usta, ale przede wszystkim oczy, przybierające wówczas kształt lśniących półksiężyców. Nie trwał on jednak zbyt długo, bo młodszy po chwili spoważniał i zlustrował przyjaciela uważnym wzrokiem. Naprawdę uważnym, jakby nie skupiał się tylko na hanboku, makijażu i tej przeklętej fryzurze, która wszystko zaczęła, ale próbował zajrzeć chłopakowi w głąb duszy i przekazać jej, że Jinki nie musi kryć się za żartami czy ironią, bo wszystko z pewnością skończy się dobrze, a on powinien w to uwierzyć. 

 

-Jestem pewien, że nawet Yeonsangun się wahał, wiesz? - Dłoń Jonghyuna powędrowała do góry, by musnąć swobodnie zwisający kosmyk włosów Jinkiego, ot tak, jakby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Czasem starszy chciał przeklinać Kima, z jego mieszanką delikatności i śmiałości, oraz tymi cholernymi koturnami. - Ale w końcu się odważył.

 

-To bardzo kiepski przykład, Jonghyun. O wiele lepiej by było, gdyby tego nie zrobił. I mniej krwawo.

 

-Wtedy nie byłoby tego musicalu.

 

Jinki westchnął. Jak zwykle, Jonghyun w pewnym sensie miał rację. Wszystko, co chłopak dotąd robił, było oparte na spontanicznych i ryzykownych decyzjach. Nawet to całe szkolne przedstawienie. Owszem, bardzo dużo planowali, ale większość ich pomysłów była kompletnie szalona, a mimo to się udało, bo postanowili się ośmielić i postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Teraz on też powinien, był tego świadom. Dla własnego dobra, dla komfortu, którego tak pragnął zaznać… Co najgorszego mogłoby się stać? Chiwon zacząłby się śmiać, gwizdać, albo robić kompromitujące zdjęcia? Nie było to nic, czego Jinki już by nie doświadczył. A przecież nie mógł już zawsze tak żyć, patrząc na innych, myśląc o ich reakcji, stawiając swoje szczęście niżej niż zdanie otoczenia. Musiał się uwolnić, tak samo, jak codziennie rano uwalniał swoje włosy, gdy czesał je przed lustrem i układał w sposób, który najbardziej przypadał mu do gustu. 

 

-Ej, ludzie, gdzie jest Jinki? Zaraz zaczynamy!

 

_ Jinki. _

 

_ Nazywam się Lee Jinki i jestem piękny taki, jaki jestem _ .

 

-Już idę!

 

Odsłonił kotarę, a jego uwadze nie uszedł dumny uśmiech Jonghyuna, który również oddalał się, aby zająć swoje miejsce na widowni. Jednak gdy Jinki robił te kilka kroków w głąb zaplecza, by spotkać resztę ekipy, nagle serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej, jakby zapomniał o swoich wcześniejszych rozważaniach. Nie pomyślał bowiem dotąd o tym, jaki będzie odzew Minho, Hyungsika, czy też Heechula, nie wspominając już o dziewczynach. (Kibuma nie liczył, ten nie dość, że zawsze zachwycał się włosami Jinkiego, to jeszcze najchętniej widziałby go w jakimś szalonym kolorze, ale na to Jinki jeszcze nie był gotów i pewnie Key musiałby mu siłą wylewać farbę na głowę, a byłby do tego zdolny). Żadne z nich nie miało nic przeciwko długim włosom, lecz warkocze były jednak jednym stopniem wyżej w skali łamania społecznych konwencji. Cóż, było za późno, by się wycofać, bo dosłownie za moment musiał stanąć na scenie i wyśpiewać pieśń o śmierci własnej matki, więc musiał się zebrać w sobie, i to szybko. Do diabła z innymi.

 

_ Jestem piękny, bo jestem sobą. _

 

Wszystkie pary oczu nagle zwróciły się w jego stronę. Przez moment czuł, że nie jest w stanie oddychać - zupełnie, jakby nie był świadom, że podczas występu będzie przecież obiektem uwagi jeszcze większej grupy ludzi - ale udało mu się w końcu przełknąć ślinę i wymamrotać:

 

-No więc… jestem. Przepraszam, że tak długo, ale sami wiecie, założenie tego hanboku jest dosyć trudne, i-

 

-Jinki - przerwał mu jakiś głos, który z całego stresu chłopak dopiero po dłuższej chwili zidentyfikował jako należący do Krystal - ale ty masz  _ zajebistą _ fryzurę. 

 

Ogromny ciężar, niczym kamień ważący blisko tonę, w jednej sekundzie spadł Jinkiemu z serca.

 

_ Jestem piękny i jestem cholernym durniem. _

 

-Nooo, jest świetna! - Minho uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że aż samego Jinkiego zaczęła boleć szczęka. - Muszę powiedzieć Taeminowi, żeby też spróbował się tak uczesać. 

 

I wówczas rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Jakieś pięć minut dzieliło ich od wyjścia na scenę, jednak nie powstrzymało to żadnego z nich od krzyczenia na biednego Choi, domagając się tym samym wyjaśnień - kim, do cholery, jest  _ Taemin _ ? Bardzo szybko okazało się, że Minho od jakiegoś czasu spotykał się z chłopakiem o takim imieniu, nieco młodszym, ale już profesjonalnym tancerzem z innej szkoły. Nie chcieli się ujawniać, jeszcze nie teraz, jednak Minho właśnie im się przypadkiem wygadał, więc, jak stwierdził, będzie zmuszony zapoznać Taemina z resztą. Część ekipy była zdziwiona, że Choi gustował w mężczyznach (także bądź tylko, bo nie mieli zbytnio czasu na szczegółowe przesłuchania dotyczące jego orientacji, tym bardziej, że Key skrzyczał ich wszystkich, starając im się jak najdosadniej wmówić, iż Minho przecież sam wszystko powie, ale gdy tylko będzie gotów), lecz Jinki nie czuł się aż tak zaskoczony. Trochę dlatego, iż starał się nie stwierdzać z automatu, że ktoś jest heteroseksualny, jakby była to jakaś “domyślna” orientacja, poza tym nie obchodziło go to aż tak bardzo (o ironio, najbardziej zatwardziałych przeciwników wszelkiej “odmienności od normy” zdawało się to interesować w największym stopniu). Drugim powodem był drobny, najprawdopodobniej niezauważony przez nikogo innego fakt - tajemniczy Taemin również miał długie włosy. Z pewnością nie było mu z tym łatwo, a więc Jinki miał wkrótce poznać kogoś z podobnymi rozterkami. Owa myśl sprawiła, że, o dziwo, poczuł się o wiele bardziej zmotywowany niż przedtem. Chociaż może tylko to sobie wmawiał, żeby zatuszować ogarniający go stres, który - znowu - po cichu zdawał się coraz silniej wkradać do jego serca.

 

Do tego stopnia, że nie zarejestrował nawet, kiedy do jego uszu zaczęły dobiegać dźwięki  _ gayageum  _ i  _ janggu _ , ale gdy zdołał już się zorientować, co się dzieje, został wręcz bezceremonialnie wypchnięty przez Kibuma na scenę - na którą i tak musiał wyjść, ale, cholera, chciał to zrobić po swojemu, nie w ten sposób. Miał porządną ochotę przywalić przyjacielowi, niestety, było już za późno. Za późno właściwie na cokolwiek. Światła reflektorów świeciły mu prosto w oczy, oślepiając go, a odgłosy tradycyjnych koreańskich instrumentów przez chwilę zagłuszył gwar rozmów i kumulujących się szeptów pozostałych uczniów. Jinki nie wiedział, czy to tylko złudzenie, ale był w stanie przysiąc, że słyszy pośród nich śmiechy, a gdy jego wzrok w końcu dostosował się do otoczenia, przekonał się, że miał rację. Spojrzenia innych, ich usta wykrzywione w okrutnym grymasie sugerującym wręcz pogardę, Hangbin zanoszący się cichym rechotem… Spodziewał się tego, ale teraz, gdy stał już na scenie, wszystkie jego lęki przybrały o wiele poważniejszy wymiar. Czuł wręcz, że robi mu się niedobrze; miał ochotę zacisnąć powieki, skulić się i osunąć na podłogę, i tylko cudem powstrzymał się od wcielenia tego planu w życie. Zamiast tego resztką sił zmusił się do odszukania wzrokiem Jonghyuna, mając w pamięci jego wcześniejsze słowa. 

 

Istotnie, chłopak siedział w pierwszym rzędzie, a dłonie zaciskał kurczowo na brzegach krzesła, jakby starał się opanować i nie wstać z zamiarem powiedzenia kilku ostrych słów do pewnej części widowni osadzonej z tyłu. Spojrzenia jego oraz Jinkiego skrzyżowały się i starszy dojrzał, jak napięte mięśnie Kima rozluźniają się, a oczy napełniają się życzliwością. Był odrobinę zszokowany. Chyba nigdy jeszcze nie widział go tak poirytowanego, nawet przez chwilę, szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o skierowaną w ich stronę słowną przemoc. Rzadko kiedy dawał się ponieść emocjom, wychodząc zawsze z założenia, że spokojem okaże swoją wyższość i nie pozwoli innym myśleć, iż jest kimś słabym, kto może dawać sobą pomiatać. Miał rację, oczywiście, jednak Jinki wiedział, ile cierpienia sprawia mu fakt, że on, jego  _ hyung _ , nie jest tego świadom, i że nie jest w stanie w żaden sposób mu pomóc ani powstrzymać jego prześladowców. Starszy nienawidził tego z całych sił - zarówno poczucia bólu w sercu Jonghyuna, jak i swojej własnej niemocy. Utkwił więc wzrok w twarzy przyjaciela, chłonąc rysy jego twarzy, rozkoszując się bijącym od niego ciepłem, i poprzysiągł sobie, iż nigdy więcej go nie zawiedzie. 

 

To on stał teraz na scenie, i to on grał tu główną rolę, nie tylko w szkolnym przedstawieniu, ale przede wszystkim w swojej własnej sztuce. Mógł wyrzucić Chiwona z obsady i wymazać ze scenariusza wszystkie momenty, w których czuł, że nie jest w stanie dłużej tak funkcjonować, wyśmiewany przez durniów, którzy nie mieli  _ prawa _ mieć kontroli nad jego życiem. Więc, gdy Jjong bezgłośnie wyszeptał: “pokaż im, na co cię stać”, Jinki kiwnął lekko głową, pozwalając, by na jego ustach wykwitł uśmiech, i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. 

 

Tak, jak ćwiczył przedtem niezliczoną ilość razy, wyciągnął zza pasa miecz, dając tym samym przyjaciołom znak, by muzyka rozbrzmiała na nowo jeszcze głośniej, po czym uniósł go do góry i z okrzykiem na ustach rozpoczął swoją pieśń. Z każdym kolejnym słowem czuł, jak opuszcza go napięcie, a jego miejsce zajmuje obezwładniająca wręcz adrenalina, krążąca w jego żyłach niczym pewność siebie w płynnej formie. Niczym burza przechodził przez kolejne akty, przechadzając się po scenie, jak gdyby był jej panem i władcą. Głos nie drżał mu już tak bardzo, jak na początku, a o dłuższym patrzeniu w stronę kogokolwiek z widowni poza Jonghyunem - na którego twarzy wykwitł wyraz czystego szczęścia, jeszcze bardziej nakręcający Lee - nie było mowy. Pozwalał sobie jednak na krótkie spojrzenia w kierunku Chiwona, najczęściej, gdy akurat znajdował się w środku wyjątkowo brutalnego w swym przesłaniu monologu, a wtedy nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie pobawić się swoimi włosami, niby to niewinnie kołysząc warkoczami lub nawijając sobie na palec jeden z kosmyków. 

 

_ Jeśli będziesz czuł się dobrze sam ze sobą, to tym lepiej dla twojego występu. _

 

Jonghyun i w tym się nie pomylił. Jinki i Yeonsan na czas trwania przedstawienia stali się jednością - nie to, że chłopak zapragnął nagle dokonać egzekucji przedstawicieli inteligencji czy też porwać sobie kilka kobiet dla własnej uciechy. Odrzucając na bok wizję tego, co myśleli sobie inni o jego zachowaniu czy wyglądzie, poczuł się wspaniale. Był dumny, nieustraszony w swej małej batalii, jak na prawdziwego władcę przystało. A przy tym bawił się wyśmienicie, tak, jak tego pragnął od samego początku, gdy na pierwszej próbie wszyscy usiedli razem, by ustalić szczegóły. Ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że wystarczyło tak niewiele, by przekuć swoje marzenia w rzeczywistość. Tylko on, euforia pomieszana z desperacją i odrobiną wściekłości… no i Jonghyun, przeżywający tę sztukę, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy, zapatrzony w Jinkiego przez cały czas. Niczym w obraz.

 

_ Arcydzieło, słońce, kwiat _ . 

 

Wiedział, że owszem, nie wygrał jeszcze całej wojny. Że będą dni, kiedy znów będzie miał ochotę wyrwać sobie te przeklęte włosy z głowy z frustracji, że Chiwon i podobni mu kretyni znajdą nowe sposoby na to, żeby mu dopiec. Ale ta bitwa należała do niego, i gdy na samym końcu musicalu Yeonsan upadał na ziemię, by wyzionąć ducha, zdetronizowany, pokonany i zesłany niczym najgroźniejszy więzień na wyspę nad rzeką Han, sam Jinki wcale nie czuł się przegrany. Ogłuszający aplauz tylko go w tym utwierdził. Usłyszał bowiem brawa, nim jeszcze zdołał ujrzeć szkolną społeczność (z wyjątkami, oczywiście, ale wcale go to nie zasmuciło) wstającą ze swoich krzeseł, by złożyć mu gratulacje. Chłopak dyszał ciężko, kosmyki włosów kleiły mu się do spoconego czoła, a na usta sam cisnął się uśmiech. Chociaż ciężko było mu się podnieść na drżących nogach, miał wrażenie, jakby jego dusza nie miała najmniejszych problemów z uniesieniem się w przestworza - lekka, beztroska, wolna.

 

Cała reszta ekipy wbiegła na scenę, a czyjeś dłonie od razu pomogły Jinkiemu wstać, ciepłe, miękkie i doskonale świadome, gdzie powinny go dotknąć.  _ Jonghyun _ . Starszy nie zauważył nawet, kiedy jego przyjaciel opuścił swoje miejsce na widowni, w dodatku właściwie nie powinien był tutaj być, ale nikt za bardzo nie kwapił się, by zwrócić mu uwagę. Cały świat szkolnego kółka teatralnego zredukował się do ich małej estrady, do wciąż rozbrzmiewających oklasków i okrzyków, lecz świat Jinkiego w tej chwili zaczynał się i kończył na Jonghyunie, który przyciągnął go do siebie, a następnie zamknął w uścisku tak silnym, jakby mieli już nigdy się nie rozdzielić. 

 

-Udało ci się - wyszeptał, wyraźnie wzruszony, i po raz kolejny tak cudownie obojętny na to, co na ich bliskość myślą sobie inni. Z tym, że tym razem Jinki miał takie samo podejście. Też chciał przytulić Jonghyuna, tutaj, na oczach całej szkoły, i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić nikomu sobie w tym przeszkodzić. Ani teraz, ani już nigdy. - Mówiłem, że tak będzie… Mówiłem, prawda?

 

Jinki pokiwał głową, a uśmiech nadal nie opuszczał jego ust. 

 

-Mówiłeś. Od samego początku we mnie wierzyłeś.  _ Dziękuję _ . Tak bardzo ci dziękuję.

 

Jjong sięgnął dłonią do jednego z warkoczy Lee, chcąc znów pogładzić go po włosach, a wtedy chłopak ujął delikatnie jego nadgarstek, pozwalając, by ręka opadła młodszemu wzdłuż tułowia.

 

-Są naprawdę piękne, Hyun - powiedział. - Ale chyba jednak najbardziej lubię mieć je rozpuszczone. 

 

Jeszcze zanim brawa zdążyły ucichnąć, przystanął na samym przedzie sceny, a następnie ukłonił się głęboko, by po chwili zgrabnym ruchem rozplątać oba warkocze i potrząsnąć głową. Dumny jak paw, silny jak lew.

 

Tak wolny, jak jego włosy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fanfik poświęcony SHINee. I pierwsza rzecz od bardzo dawna, którą udało mi się właściwie skończyć. Bijcie brawa, jeśli to czytacie, bo jak na mnie, to prawdziwy cud.
> 
> Z założenia ten one-shot jest czystym eksperymentem. Wszystkie moje zaczęte projekty są 1) anglojęzyczne, 2) o wiele bardziej przepełnione angstem. Chciałam więc stworzyć coś krótkiego i lżejszego w swoim rodzimym języku, żeby sprawdzić, w czym leży przyczyna mojej blokady twórczej przy wspomnianych wyżej opowiadaniach. Jak się okazało, chodzi chyba o moje lenistwo, bo i z tym najlżej nie było.
> 
> Przyznam jednak, że podoba mi się takie odejście od czasu do czasu od pełnych egzaltacji i smutku fabuł. Ta konkretna zrodziła się w dosyć ciekawy sposób, bo poprzez połączenie utworu będącego motywem przewodnim (za jego odkrycie muszę podziękować Kibumowi) oraz rozmyślań moich i bardzo bliskiej mi osóbki (Enigma, my sun, I love you so much) nad tym, jak uroczo byłoby, gdyby Jonghyun zaplatał długowłosemu Jinkiemu warkoczyki. Spoiler: bardzo uroczo. 
> 
> Chociaż... jak to u mnie zwykle bywa, musiałam mimo wszystko wcisnąć trochę przykrych emocji, ale założenie od początku było takie, że wszystko ma skończyć się dobrze. To nie miała być historia o miłości Jinkiego i Jonghyuna (choć przecież hinty na to, że są dla siebie whipped af się pojawiają, więc może mogłaby nią być, ale w jakiejś dłuższej formie), a miłości Jinkiego do samego siebie. Celowo nie określałam wyraźnie orientacji któregokolwiek z nich (poza 2minem, bo nie mogłam się powstrzymać, forgive me), gdyż nie uważam, że jest tu istotna. Każdy może łamać role płciowe. Każdy ma prawo czuć się dobrze z tym, kim jest.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że i Wy się tak czujecie.


End file.
